User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (3)
Chapter #3: Happy Birthday Malice! It was the day before school started, and it was also my birthday, as well. My room was almost like when I first moved to Bullworth. Packed up boxes filled with my stuff, the only things that weren't in boxes were my bed, dresser, and desk. Came to think that I went to Bullworth Academy the next day, for the first day of school, back in my sophomore year; and now two years later, it kind of reminded me of that day. But at least I turned 18 today, and my parents gave me the option of staying in town, and staying in the dorms. I heard the doorbell ring, and I went down, in a flash. Raven, Veronica, Torey, and Ember were at the door. "Happy birthday." Veronica chimed. "Thank you. Where's everyone else?" I said. "Orpheus and Hawthorne's flights got delayed, due to severe thunderstorms at the airports they were in." Ember replied. "Absinthe is at the dorms unpacking her stuff, and Grimore is checking in with his shrink." Raven finished. "I see, I need to get my stuff ready for tomorrow." I groused. "I thought you lived 'ere?" Torey asked in confusion. "I did, my parents are moving to Oxford." I retorted, "But I'm moving to the dorms." "I hope you can choose your roommate." Raven consoled. "It doesn't work out that way, believe me I know." Pinky chided at Raven. "Oh yeah, you were lucky to have Veronica as a roommate, last year." I said, remembering from when Veronica came, last year. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if you'll be lucky." Ember retorted. "So where are you parents?" Torey asked. "They went to Yum Yum Market to grab stuff for my birthday, Chaos went with them." I answered. "Chaos?" Torey said confusedly. "Malice's baby brother. And five and a half months old." Veronica snapped. Couldn't blame Torey for not knowing stuff about me, since he just started school in another country. But I'm not even sure if he'll get along with most of the other cliques, the Nerds, Non-cliques, and Emos; are easy to accept him, but the rest of the cliques would eat him alive. "Well you might as well, get the stuff, your bringing to the dorms." Ember said. "My dad is going to do that later, right now let's head to the school." I sighed. Then just as I was about to leave my front porch, the mail-truck came to the driveway. Torey was offended by the truck. "I find that unfair!" Torey snapped. "The mail-trucks drive on the left, to put in the mail in the mailboxes." I chided. "I forgot, you being from Australia, in all." Ember consoled. "Blackraven residence, sign here." The mailman said to me while he gave me the clipboard. I signed the board and he gave me my mail, then went to the next house. He gave me letters that had British post marks on them. "My relatives, gave me birthday cards." I said, in glee. I opened the letter that was from my Aunt Prue. Dear Malice, I hope you have a happy birthday, love your aunt, uncle, and cousins. P.S. We made sure we went to our bank to convert your birthday money, from pounds, to dollars. Inside the card was 100USD. "About 122.49AUD, Torey." Veronica snided sarcastically. After three more birthday cards from Grandpa Blackraven, My maternal uncle Derrick, and my other cousin Penny, the birthday money was in total $450 (all of which had been converted from pounds). "I can buy a lot of stuff, with this." I said sarcastically. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts